Don't Think Twice
by TeahWeah
Summary: Fred and Angelina... aww... Fred did something to piss her off that she decided to go against him. Both feel bad for what they did to each other. What happen next? Read it... and review too!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters you recognize, mkay? BTW, my pen name used to be 'Phoenix_Angel' (I think that's how I spelled it) and if you used to read my story (Two As One Forever) I wanna say sorry... I didn't come around to finish it. I have a good reason, read my bio  
  
DON'T THINK TWICE.  
  
She smiled when she sees him from afar. He was near the Hogwarts Lake with his brother; laughing at the prank they recently played. She didn't care about the prank, she cared about him. She loved him so much that she would actually die for him. Suddenly, tears rolled down her cheeks. . . it seemed so impossible to get him. She did not want to know what's going to happen next that she decided to run to her common room and wiped her tears away.  
  
-Common room-  
  
Angelina entered the dorm quietly. She can hear Alicia in the bathroom taking a shower, and humming a tune to herself. It was now 7 PM. She sighed to herself, trying hard not to think about Fred. She's in her 7 year in Hogwarts now. Her last year in Hogwarts. Her NEWTS is on 4 months and she's under so much pressure at that moment.  
  
'Fred. . . NEWTS. . . homeworks. . . I can't take this much pressure,' she told herself. She was exhausted of thinking about all these things. Her parents expect so much from her. Any teenager would understand how she feels at that moment.  
  
Alicia went out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She was drying her hair with a towel and spotted Angelina.  
  
"Hey, Ange, didn't hear you come in," she told her as she grabbed for her wand and dry her hair with it.  
  
"Hey," Angelina replied quietly that Alicia hardly heard her.  
  
"What's up?" Alicia asked, "You don't look too happy."  
  
Angelina gave Alicia a weak smile. She don't want to tell Alicia her feelings at that moment. Alicia have the same pressure too. . . well, maybe except her feelings for Fred.  
  
"Nothing," Angelina mouthed, "I'm going to sleep. Good night"  
  
As she said 'Good night', Katie entered their room with a cheery smile on her face. It wasn't surprising because Katie is such a happy girl.  
  
"Hey! Why are you asleep so eark-lee?" Katie said gleefully.  
  
Angelina shook her head slowly and buried herself under her sheet. Katie gave a 'what's up?' look to Alicia and all Alicia could do was shrugged. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fred was satisfied. The prank he played earlier, it felt as if the day is completed. He and George were both doing their homework and discussing about it.  
  
"I can't do this," Fred suddenly said, "It's too difficult."  
  
Fred dropped his quill on the table and browse around the room for Angelina. He scanned the room carefully and didn't seem to spot her. He did however, spotted Katie and Alicia on the other side of the room chatting and doing their homework.  
  
Fred stood up from his seat and told George that he's going over to the girls for a while. Fred put his hands in his jeans pocket and walked over to the girls. When he arrived there, he greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Hello," he chirps.  
  
"Hey," the girls chorused together.  
  
He looked at them both one by one and said: "Where's Angelina?"  
  
"She went to sleep," Alicia answered, "I dunno why so early but she was kinda. . . in a bad mood or something."  
  
"She was kind of sad. Her eyes were a little red," Katie continued, "Maybe she was tired, she's been too hard on herself lately."  
  
Fred's lips curled. Suddenly, he felt worried, he don't want anything to happen to one of his best friend. He felt silent for a while, trying to find a word to say until Alicia said, "Don't worry about it, Fred, I'm sure she's alright. If she got a huge problem she'd tell us. She wouldn't keep anything that bothers her so much to herself."  
  
Fred cheered up a little and smiled. "Thanks," he told them, "Anyway, I think I'm going to go tuck in myself. Tomorrow's Saturday anyway so I guess I can finish my homework up tomorrow. See you."  
  
Fred went over back to his brother and told him that he's going to bed. He took all of his belongings and went up to the 7th year boys' dormitory. Up the staircase he went and caught a glimpse of outside from a small window. He sighed of relief when he saw the half moon up in the sky, shining brightly as if it's a full moon. He thought of Angelina and it bothers him that she was not in her very best mood. He shook his head slowly and prayed that she will be alright and entered his dormitory. He put his belongings on a table and went to bed. His body weakened and he was off to sleep.  
  
Fred suddenly jerked out of his sleep when he heard screaming. A screaming so terrifying from a girl. He look at the other bed and it was empty. He jumped out of his bed and looked out the window. It was a girl, tall with braids on her head. He recognizes her. It was Angelina.  
  
Fred ran out the dormitory and ran down the staircase and burst into the common room. He did not catch any glimpse from the people looking at him. He went out the portrait hole and sprint down to the Hogwarts ground. His heart was beating fast and he can feel the rush of adrenaline across his blood veins. 'What is Angelina doing down there? What's wrong with her?' Fred thought over and over again in hoping that she will fine.  
  
Fred arrived at the Hogwarts ground and spotted Angelina, screaming in agony. He rushed over to her and looked into her face. She was pale and she was sweating so much. Her eyes widened when she saw him.  
  
"Fred," she managed to blurt out, "Help me."  
  
Fred was panicking, he didn't know what to do. He dropped on his knees and. Looked at what was hurting her. "W-what is it?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Angelina replied slowly in agony and pointed at a plant, "I got a prick from it. It's poisonous I think. I can feel my life being pulled out of myself."  
  
Fred's eyes widened at her words. He put her head on his thigh and panicked some more. Angelina was paler than before that she looked as if her skin is not black at all. He gulped once and then took another gulped. He didn't know what to say to her.  
  
"Fred," Angelina broke the silence, "I'm going to die in a few minutes and. . . I want to say that I love you."  
  
Fred's eyes widened again after what she had said. He took out his wand and tried to cast a spell but the wand into a rubber chicken.  
  
"Damn," he cussed. Angelina took a deep breath and after that she wasn't breathing anymore. Fred checked her pulse. . . nothing.  
  
"NO!" He screamed, "Angelina! I need you! I'm not doing too well with my studies! I NEED YOU TO TUTOR ME!"  
  
Fred suddenly felt as if he was being jerked and fell on the ground. He opened his eyes and he realized he was in the boys' dormitory. He was breathing very fast and he was covered with sweat. He jumped out his bed and looked at the Hogwarts ground. Nothing. No Angelina dying. He gave a sigh of relief. It was only a dream. He looked into his watch. It was half past five in the morning. He couldn't believe that dream, his last words to Angelina was about how he needs her tutoring. He felt so stupid, he could have said something else like how much he loved her.  
  
He shook his head and glad that it was just a dream. He decided to start on his homework again, it's better to start early. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, grabbed his towel and took a shower. 


	3. Chapter 3

*Angelina's POV*  
  
Angelina suddenly woke up from her sleep. She had been sleeping for nine hours. She has not slept that long for a while now. She threw away her sheet next to her and sat on her bed and buried her face into her hands. Even though she had a good sleep, her mind suddenly raced to what she was worrying about the night before.  
  
'I'm just going to give up,' she told herself as she watched her two best friends sleep quietly on their beds. She checked her watch, it was fifteen past five and it's time to shower and do her home works.  
  
Angelina took her towel and went into the bathroom. She was not paying attention to what she was doing and she finished her shower fifteen minutes later. She fixed her hair in small curls with her wand in a bored manner; she wanted to do something new to her hair. She then looked at herself in a full length mirror right in front of her. "Am I not sexy?" she asked herself quietly; "am I not good enough for Fred Weasley?" She shrugged to her own reflection and decided not to care so much about Fred and went out of the dormitory with her home works.  
  
*end Angelina's POV*  
  
Fred entered the quiet common room. He dropped his books on the table he used the previous night. He was happy that no one was around. He even hum a rhythm to himself. His humming turn into his singing very quietly and then he sang his heart out; he stopped until he heard someone- who is now under fits of giggle- on the other side of the room. Fred stopped singing, his face was red now. He didn't notice someone was in the room, he checked his watch, it was fifteen to six. 'It's quite early,' he told himself. He stood up from his seat quietly and walked to the other side of the room and looked at the armchair. The person was hidden behind the chair. Fred took a peek at the person's face.  
  
"Oh gracious, I don't know you sing, Fred," Angelina burst out into a small laughter. Fred gave a sigh of relief that it was only her.  
  
"I don't know I sing either," he told her. Suddenly, his mind jolted to the dream he had last night, "Hey. . . are you alright?"  
  
"I'm just dandy, thank you for asking," she replied as she stopped laughing and taking deep breath, "Can I join you? Unless you don't want me to bother you singing though."  
  
Fred gave a loud 'Ha' to her and told her that he would love her company. Fred helped her carry some of her belongings and they both sat on a sofa next to each other.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" she asked as she opened her Charms book.  
  
"Oh. . .," Fred started uneasily, "I couldn't sleep. . . no. . . I couldn't. . . no, that's not it. Well, you get the point."  
  
Angelina raised her eye brow and said, "Oh-kay. . ."  
  
"How about you?" he asked back.  
  
"I had enough sleep. So I decided to work on this," she replied as she opened her ink bottle.  
  
"Nice," Fred said, "Hey, how come you slept early last night? The other two said you were moody."  
  
Angelina was taken aback by his words. She gulped slowly and started to think of a lie, "Oh well. . ." she started, "I was just tired. . . I mean. . . . so much pressure behind my back. It's insane here! I was so weak that I could even die if I got a prick from a rose."  
  
"Interesting choice of words," Fred said uneasily again as his dream played in his head again.  
  
Angelina shrugged at what he just said and began on his homework. The two of them discussed their home works together with laughter in between as Fred made a few jokes. He loves it when she laughs at his jokes; he loves it when she snorts at the lame ones. He simply love it, it brightens his day. The two of them finished around half past six. Angelina took a deep breath as she dropped her quill, she was thrilled that all of her home works are done.  
  
"I should do this more often," Fred said, Angelina gave a 'what?' look, "Doing my work with you, Angel, it works faster than usual. If I do this with George we usually finish in. . . never most of the time."  
  
Angelina gave a small laugh at what he said even though it was not funny. She stood up from her seat and looked outside the window. "The lake looks beautiful today," she told him. Fred stood up from where he was seating and stood next to Angelina and they both looked down to the lake. It was beautiful. Just as beautiful as the moon he saw last night.  
  
"It looks wonderful," Fred said as he took the chance to hold Angelina's hand. Angelina responded to this gesture. She held his hand tightly which was surprisingly warm in the cold weather. She loves having someone's hand to touch especially if it is a boy and especially if those hands belong to Fred Weasley.  
  
"Looks more wonderful if you got someone special with you," Fred said to her.  
  
"Am I not special?" Angelina asked trying to make it sound like a joke.  
  
"Of course you're special," Fred responded giving a wink to her, he look at her right into her eyes. He felt his knees buckled right at that moment. Her eyes were so flirtatious even though she was not flirting him. Without thinking, Fred moved closer to her and kissed her cheek.  
  
Angelina's eyes widened at what he had done. As Fred moved away from her, she slapped her cheek softly. "What was that?" she asked pretending to be humiliated.  
  
"A kiss," Fred answered slowly, "Or was that a trick question?"  
  
"I am aware that was a kiss, Weasley," Angelina said, "what kiss? What kind?"  
  
"On the cheek kind," Fred responded, "Or is that another trick question?"  
  
"Fred, don't play with me," Angelina demanded.  
  
"I'm not playing with you; does it look like we're playing?" Fred said wittily. Angelina hates it when he does this. She hates it when he messes around with her serious questions. Angelina gave him a serious glare.  
  
"Okay, okay!" he said, "Just a kiss to make you feel special. Because you're so special. And so is everyone else. Everyone's special! Raise your goblets to special people!"  
  
Angelina was a bit ticked off now. He's avoiding her question. . . or was he though? It's so difficult to read someone like Fred because he is always goofing around. Angelina managed to give a smile to him trying to avoid looking angry. Fred gave her a pat at the back.  
  
"Atta girl," Fred said, "Let's go get some breakfast." He went out the portrait hole happily. He looked behind him and give a come-on gesture to her.  
  
"So much for giving up," Angelina told herself as she followed right behind him. 


End file.
